The present invention relates to systems and equipment sets used for the withdrawal of fluids from a patient. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which disposes of body fluids containing waste products in the form of solutes. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful in the health care field for continuous arteriovenous hemofiltration.